The Ins and Outs Of The Male Ninja
by SkarmoryDarkPulse
Summary: BELIEVE IT!M RATED YAOI, DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS STUFF


**The Ins And Outs Of Male Ninjahood**

**Before you read this, you should know one thing, Naruto is gay, he will have a hardcore mega-orgy with all of the males in the series, he will have brutal ass sex, and will not be able to sit at the end of this story, so if you don't want a quick laugh or you don't want to envision a shuriken being used as a dildo, I suggest you close this sexy, sexy, story.**

Naruto jumped up in the air as he felt his cock grow. "aww man, I haven't wanked in at least an hour, believe it!" Naruto opened up a gay magazine and went to work, a vein popped out of his head as his face turned red. Determination in masturbation was a big thing that Iruka taught him. Five minutes in, he heard a pop, his dick exploded all over the pictures of hot naked men massaging their penises with lube. Naruto sighed in satisfaction as he licked his fingers. "Believe it!"

Sasuke walked by Naruto's house and looked in the window, he saw Naruto 'cleaning' his magazine. Sasuke smiled and went into Naruto's house "You don't need to be doing that" said Sasuke. "I can do it for you." Sasuke giggled as he grabbed Naruto's flaccid penis and started tugging on it making it grow hard again. "Damn, your good" said Naruto. Naruto moaned as he felt like he was going to cum. "Don't cum on me yet big boy, i still got plenty more in store for you." Sasuke pulled down his pants.

Kakashi heard moaning coming from Naruto's house, and what does he see? He sees Naruto on hands and knees giving Sasuke the hummer of his life. "I love you Sasuke." said Naruto as he felt a sea of semen explode all over his face. Kakashi didn't think twice, he felt throbbing in his pants, just the thought of two of his students going at it was enough to arouse him to the point where he opened the door and went inside.

Naruto wiped his face as he saw Kakashi, half naked in the corner of his eye. "I won't tell if you do something for me." whimpered Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke were more than happy to do something for him. They both knocked him down and rammed their cocks full speed simultaneously into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi's eyes rolled in the back of his head as the cocks thrusted in and out of his mouth.

Choji walked by Naruto's place and heard gargling. He looked in a window only to find Naruto and Sasuke brutally thrusting their sweaty man cocks into Kakashi's bleeding, infected mouth. "God damn, I'd sure like a piece of that" said Choji as he licked his chops.

Naruto ripped his cock out of Kakashi's mouth while Sasuke kept going. Naruto went behind Kakashi and started punishing his ass. Choji opened the door and jumped into the pile, with no questions asked. Choji pulled his tiny penis out, which became the laughing stock of the orgy. "Ive seen bigger attached to a field mouse!" laughed Naruto as he tugged on Kakashi's and Sasuke's cocks simultaneously. Choji started crying and ran out the door naked as the day god created him.

Orochimaru walked past a crying naked Choji, only to discover a steamy threesome involving his enemies. "Fuck it" Orochimaru thought as he entered Naruto's house. "What the fuck are you doing here" said Sasuke. "fucking" said Orochimaru. "Ok, fine you can join in, but you will be the first to get a shuriken dildo surprise." "Oh my god, lay it on me" shouted Orochimaru as he pulled down his pants and turned around.

Naruto released Sasuke's dick, just long enough for Sasuke to throw a shuriken deep into Orochimaru's asshole. "Woah! Thats what I'm talking about" shouted Orochimaru as blood exploded out of his ass. Orochimaru jumped onto Kakashi and ripped his pubic hair out. "What was that for!" shouted Kakashi. "For taking this long for making this moment happen" replied Orochimaru.

Kiba was walking outside Naruto's house and heard multiple moans. He looked in the window, and saw Orochimaru sucking and fucking three other guys. "I'd like to tap that keg" said Kiba as he kicked the door open. The sweaty pile stopped the fucking long enough to say "Get in here, we need more dicks" Kiba was happy to oblige he pulled his member out and dived onto Sasuke.

"You were my favorite, I've always had a liking to emo fags" Kiba said "Thanks Ive always wanted to screw you too" replied Sasuke. The two locked lips and touched dicks as Naruto started sixty nining Kakashi as Orochimaru watched. "This fuckfest has been so good to me, I think I am going to stop being evil, and start exploring my sexuality more."

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs "Believe it!" as he came so hard that even blood spilled out of his cock. The others licked up the mess and replied. "We believe it!"

**I DO NOT OWN THESE HOMOSEXUAL NINJAS, OR WANT TO, NARUTO IS OWNED BY SOME OTHER UNLUCKY SOUL.**


End file.
